o0o0 Le N0ël de Mërëdith 0o0o
by Lysiam
Summary: Dure de rentrer pour réveillionner avec sa soeur surtout lorsque vous étes un scientifique borné du nom de McKay.


_Prologue : P'tite fic comique sur le temps des fêtes, rien de gros._

_Spoiler : McKay et Madame Miller_

**Oo Le Noel de Meredith oO **

La salle de contrôle, décoré de rouge et verre, canne à sucre, couleur rattachant l'esprit des gens à cette période merveilleuse qu'est le temps des fêtes. Tout le monde présent dans la pièce semblaient aux anges car bientôt ils allaient revoir leurs êtres chères, familles, amis ou encore simples connaissances depuis longtemps sans nouvelle. Ils avaient même, chacun de leur côté, préparés une petite histoire pour expliquer l'absence prolongée de ceux-ci à leurs proches. Tout était synonyme de retrouvaille pour eux alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient enfin à rentrer sur cette bonne vieille boule bleue qu'était la terre.

L'un après l'autre ils passèrent donc automatiquement la porte des étoiles vers le SG1, bagages à leurs mains, discutant avec animation des projets qu'ils allaient faire durant cette période des fêtes.

Tous semblaient heureux de se congé… Tous? Non! Car un scientifique renfrogné et grognon que l'on surnommera _the Grinch_ devait quitter son poste important pour assumer les responsabilités familiales si longtemps misent de côté.

C'était la fin, il n'y avait presque plus personne devant la porte sauf le petit bonhomme en question. C'était un peu normal puisque, étant le chef scientifique de l'expédition, il se devait de donner de longue explication sur le fonctionnement de la cité (il ne voulait pas découvrir en revenant que son jouet avait été cassé) Mais en fait ce n'était qu'une excuse de plus lui permettant de gagner du temps avant de traverser la porte des étoiles et de faire face à son "funeste destin".

Celui-ci sembla soudain un peu agar et apeuré, devant cette grande masse circulaire bleuté.

Les gens ne le connaissant pas auraient tout de suite put en déduire qu'il ne voulait pas partir (ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas) mais, pour ces collègues et amis proches, il était évident que le scientifique avait quelque crainte de partir réveillonner avec sa sœur nouvellement réconcilié.

Le grincheux regarda une dernière foi en arrière espérant intérieurement qu'un malheur, donc il était le seul à pouvoir régler, puisse subvenir. Le sauvant ainsi du malaise de retrouver sa sœur, Madison et la famille de …heu … Galet durant le temps des fêtes.

« Les Wraiths et les Asurans, jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux. » maudissa t'il intérieurement.

Il tourna la tête vers Sheppard et Elizabeth qui regardaient tout deux le déroulement des départs du haut du balcon. Qu'avait John à lui lancer son fameux sourire moqueur? Le grincheux se senti soudain stupide (si c'était possible) avec sa valise à la main et ces fringues de civil. Il trouvais d'ailleurs étrange de ne pas porter son habituel costume de "garagiste" que représentait l'habit d'Atlantis, il y était devenu habitué. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il devait avoir l'air bien ridicule à rester planter sur place, à attendre un signe du bon dieu.

Il détourna les yeux, arrêtant ainsi de dévisager les deux dirigeants et se décida finalement à passer la porte... direction la maison.

**OoOoOoOoO **

(Rodney est devant la porte et regarde les autres partirent pendant que Weir et John discutent tranquille en haut)

**John :** Je trouve qu'il en fait trop là...

**Weir :** Si l'on se rapporte au fait qu'il n'a pas fêté avec sa sœur depuis des lustres, moi je trouve cela plutôt mignon

**John : **Ouais ben moi, j'ai plus l'impression qu'il va a un enterrement.

(Soudain Rodney se retourna pour les regarder)

**John :** Est-ce que c'est moi ou il nous lance un regard de chien battu?

**Weir **(marmonnant) Cute...

Le colonel roula des yeux « Les femmes… » Pensa t'il découragé.

Il fit alors un gros sourire sadique a l'intention de Rodney.

**John :** Moi je crois plutôt qu'il me supplie de l'abattre (levant son P-90)

**Weir** (plissant des yeux) Très mature colonel!

**John** Quoi ? (désignant McKay) je déteste voir mes hommes soufrire.

(Rodney décide enfin de passer cette fichue porte et disparait de la vu des deux dirigeants)

**John **(se frottant les mains): Finalement, un peu plus et on prenait racine.

**Weir : **Quelle heure?

**John **(regardant sa montre): Heu 1047 ça lui a prit environs... (grimaçant) 45 minutes pour partir.

**Weir **(sourire victorieux): Ha colonel vous avez perdu.

**John **(sourire malicieux): Pariez n'est pas digne d'une dirigeante vous savez?

**Weir :** Ta-ta-ta Colonel ne soyez pas mauvais perdant et allez enfiler votre merveilleux costume de père noël.

(Suite, pas suite? peu importe, Joyeux noel)

**OoOoOoOoO**


End file.
